


食欲

by MrGreens



Category: Furry (Fandom), 黑猫警长 | Mr. Black (Cartoon 1984)
Genre: Cat, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, mouse - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrGreens/pseuds/MrGreens
Summary: 某只老鼠死前的迷惑行为给小猫咪造成了心灵上的冲击（？文章非常短。
Relationships: 黑猫警长/一只耳





	食欲

**Author's Note:**

> 关于世界观的一个私设（与本文关系不大）：  
> 只要肉的来源正规，毛茸茸们吃肉是合法的。肉的来源是尸体，特定机构从医院等地回收尸体，解体后贩卖或分配。

一只耳终于落网了，在一个春雨凄沥的夜。

雨水浸透了警员和罪犯们的衣衫，进一步渗进了他们的被毛。倒春寒天的晚风裹挟着水汽，吹得布料与身躯紧紧相贴，粘滞，沉重，冰冷。

在计划拆迁的危楼里的这一仗打得极其困难，战斗地点的隐患与鼠辈们的阵势让警员们不敢大意。大多数警员都负伤了，身上混着血水泥水的大家深知处理伤口有多要紧，都一言不发，押着罪犯默默赶路。

一只耳被黑猫警长亲自看管着。尽管这只罪大恶极的老鼠身体多处中弹，就伤势来看随时都有可能断气，但他表现出来的惊人活力让警察们不敢就这么把他丢在楼里，生怕收尸的时候发现尸体少了一具，又让他死里逃生。

警长的状态也好不到哪里去。他被老鼠抛下的碎砖瓦砸中了，头和胳膊上的伤口还在流血，腿则被大块的砖砸骨折了，走起路来一瘸一拐的。

拨开重重雨帘，警员们终于到了停车的地方，来自文明世界的灯光闪烁着，令人安心。

黑猫警长打开车门，示意一只耳上去。一只耳有气无力地吹了声口哨，抬腿要登车，可是他腿脚发软，身体不受控制地向后倒。黑猫只好在后面推了他一把。

“警长，您在后座休息会儿吧，我伤得不重，我来开车。”

一位警员在黑猫关上车门前就占了驾驶位。黑猫接受了他的好意，道过谢后从另一侧上了车。因为一只耳看起来并不想再往里挪。

警车发动了，雨刮器挥起来了，道路清晰了。

“我的鼠生……就要到头喽……”

一只耳歪过头，盯着黑猫警长的脸说。他的声音很轻，险些被雨刮器的摩擦声盖过去，但黑猫还是能从中听出这只老鼠的……喜悦？黑猫瞥了他一眼，一只耳平时睁得滴溜圆还闪着贼光的鼠眼此时眯成了缝，木木地对着黑猫的脸，眼皮也已经不再眨动了。

黑猫不知为何被他盯得难受。“不过是个垂死的罪犯。”他这么想着。但是一只耳在临死前的表现既不像不屑的嘲讽，也不像不甘的自嘲，只是单纯地向黑猫传达有如归家一般的喜悦。这在垂死的罪犯身上可太罕见了。

……

就是现在。

……手臂没有力气了，握手这一步就免了吧。

你强撑到现在不就是为了和他好好说话吗！说啊！

……一只耳的嘴唇动了动。

他有千言万语想对黑猫说，但是现在已经没有那么多力气了。

一只耳想告诉黑猫，自己自仓库那一战就被他迷住了，以至于残耳的伤痛都带着甜蜜的味道。

一只耳想告诉黑猫，自己并不讨厌他，只是阴沟里的老鼠终究没法拥抱阳光。

一只耳想告诉黑猫，他在与吃猫鼠的那一仗中倒地时，自己真正想吃的是他尚还温热的心脏。

心脏啊……

最后的力气，要用来传达最重要的心意。

“心脏……请你吃掉……”

气若游丝，声若蚊蝇。

听到了吗，亲爱的警长？

————————

回想起昨晚的事，黑猫警长依然觉得有一股寒气沿着脊椎攀援而上。一只耳那种奇怪的反应让他非常不舒服。

他现在住院了，带着伤，发着烧。不过在进医院前，他没忘了做叮嘱，关于一样特殊的东西。

“警长，这是您要的东西。需要我拿去烹饪一下吗？”一位警员推门进来，手里拿着个泡沫塑料箱。

“不用了，麻烦放在床头，等解冻了我直接吃。”

“确定吗？发烧了还是吃点热乎的比较好吧？”

“不用了，谢谢。”

警员知道警长的脾气，没有多劝。他从泡沫塑料箱中拿出一个小盒，放在床头后出去了。黑猫警长费力地从床上坐起来，捧起那个刚脱离冰袋包围、挂着颗颗水珠的小盒，裹上被子捂在怀里。

到底是他的遗愿，还是满足他吧。

估摸着解冻得差不多了，黑猫打开了盒子，一颗晶莹的心脏挤在盒中，散发出诱人的血腥气。

雨过天晴，阳光洒进病房。在倒春寒天的清冷阳光中，黑猫捧起了那颗心脏，将冰凉的心肌、早已凝固的血块、求而不得的眼泪、未说出口的爱慕与遗憾尽数吞吃入腹。

**Author's Note:**

> 碎碎念：  
> 这是我曾经发布在老福特上的一篇黑历史文，现在拿出来修改一下（其实不止一下，改了很多）发布着玩玩XD  
> 其实我的本职是画手，文笔稀烂，跑这里来的一大原因就是这里没人认识我，我可以尽情倒垃圾（？）


End file.
